Beyond The Looking Glass
by onlykafei
Summary: Drabble story. Death was only the beginning, being trapped between heaven and hell is a whole other story. OCx?
1. Dead Zone

Story:

Drabble story. Death was only the beginning, being trapped between heaven and hell is a whole other story. OCx?

**Authors note:**

My other story isn't dead, just on a moment of hiatus. still— I would like to keep going with writing, and a drabble story kinda lets you write with out a huge back story. anyways enjoy this one. Its going to be a bit of a weird one.

Right now I'm not sure if it should be a Light Yagami or an L story?

* * *

**Beyond the Looking Glass**

**Chapter 1: The dead Zone**

It certainly was a wrong place at the wrong time that day. If being shot in the middle of crossfire was enough, I knew the hospital bill was going to cost me an arm and a leg.

_"No, I don't have insurance, just let me take a taxi!_"

No taxi would accept the condition I was in, and I was forced against my will into an ambulance. At that point I knew: ok hospital bill already has three zeros— That's about two pay-checks. Plus the painkillers they're administering.. Add another one hundred or so dollars to the blender of things I'll need to pay for.

Then it was the surgery, at this point I wondered what my tears were geared on? The insane debt I was raking up at every waking moment, or the pain of actually being shot on my right side, just beneath my collar bone. Then waking up after the surgery did I realize that my lack of insurance didn't seem to matter to the doctors. It seemed my voiced requests fell of deaf ears and found I was in a private room.

Shit! Things were not working out well at all

Why couldn't they just let me take a taxi or better yet let me bleed to death? I think when this is all over— I'll google how to perform self surgeries in case this EVER happens again.

* * *

Well three days came and went, and I was still bed ridden. What I thought would be a quick recovery turned into a spiralling nightmare— but I suppose maybe just the beginning of one. But pushing that negative thought aside with another negative, the wound was infected, at least that was my initial thought. It hurt like crazy— yes. But I was sore in the veins around my IV, and it was an awful burning sensation. It hurt more than the wound at times, and when I did contact the nurses. They would readjust the bag making the fluid flow slightly faster. At that point I just kept my mouth shut and hoped I'd recover soon.

Another two days I had kidney failure, and another four days after that... I guess the hospital bill was no longer my problem since it was at that moment I died.

* * *

Ok, so rule one of the after life. This ones a biggie.

**DO NOT** trust the dead.

When I woke up in this hospital bed the next day, I woke up dead, I know it sounds stupid... But this is the only way I can describe it. Unfortunately I must of slept right through the chance of passing on, because the whole room was a mess. The wallpaper was in tatters; the sky was black; Windows were broken; the bed I laid on looked like it was covered in a yellow fungus (something you see in those photographs of furniture in sunken ships) beside me was a woman balling her eyes out, her hair a mess. Immediately I regretted my attempt to provide her with a little bit of comfort, as yes I learned... Don't trust the dead. You can sympathize with them but don't trust them at all!

Though despite the situation, there's advantages. Being dead you don't bruise and you don't get tired. The disadvantage I had though, being chased by another entity meant they wouldn't get tired either. Not to mention they had a lot more going for them, while I accidentally ran into things, this this could pass right through them. Why this was? I am not about to ask, the best hope I had was to lose this thing or run for the rest of eternity.

I stumbled once or twice when I dodged a wheelchair or a gurney that took up the full hallway. (Whoever thought it was a good Idea to wheel a bed out at that moment had a death wish.)

One more full turn of another corner, and I did a full ninety degree sharp turn into a nearby open room. The turn so sharp-edged I flew into the nearby cart that was parked in the doorway. I clasped my mouth as I hoped she didn't hear that, but it was so loud I was dumbfounded that she just swivelled on by without even noticing. I fell backwards onto the yellow, broken tiled floor letting out a loud sigh of relief.

"Wow... The spirit world sucks!"

"It's not so bad." The sudden voice behind me made me jump out of my skin. I didn't realize the room had been occupied by a very pale and unusual looking man. With those dark circles beneath his eyelids— I swear he came out of the old horror flick.. What was it- oh yes! Night of Living Dead!

* * *

**AN: this is a start, next one will be fun to write let me know your thoughts! :)**


	2. Beyond Birthday

Story:

Drabble story. Death was only the beginning, being trapped between heaven and hell is a whole other story. OCx?

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for the follows and the review! :) I've been writing this while being horribly distracted so I didn't get it up as fast as I originally planned.**

* * *

**Beyond the Looking Glass**

**Chapter 2: Beyond Birthday**

Time didn't really quite matter anymore, I died probably three hours before? But time in death was a lot slower- or we just moved a lot faster. It felt like I was awake at least 24 hours now. The man in the hospital room, introduced himself as B. Or Beyond Birthday. He was yes, quite pale. I could swear I recognized him. But he clearly did not know me, so obviously we had not met. I haven't seen him on TV at all either I was sure. I think I'd remember such a weird man.

When he walked around the room to look around for something he wanted to show me, he walked on all fours like a monkey. He couldn't find whatever it was, and walked around like a normal human being after giving his head a good scratch. Of course I found him to be a little amusing, and it was helping me get used to the new environment.

"Hmm." He glanced at me breifly. "Still don't remember?" He was referring to my name, at this point I seemed to be nameless. When I died I'm not sure what happened but a lot of my memories had holes. All I could do was shake my head to the question. "Hmm.. I see. Perhaps until then I'll call you—" He paused breifly, "Rue."

"Rue?" I repeated with a head tilt to one side.

"It's far better than most names, I even took it upon myself at one time." He gave a slight smile— at least it appeared as one. Even if it was just a slight tug at the corners, but immediatly he fell back into a very blank expression. "I think we should get moving don't you Rue?"

I was unsure of the name itself but he seemed to want it to stick to me, I didn't argue with it but it was weird I was to be nameless.

* * *

Have you never gotten the feeling of being watched, well it was today I had come to know where the feeling came from. The living and the dead were not too far from each other. It was almost like a very thin layer of skin between these two worlds as a good way to explain it, and knowing this made everything a whole lot creepier.

Every one in a while I would see a white silhouette, and normally it would be much clearer if it was standing still. From what I learned from B, the easiest way to freak someone out was to stand still yourself and try to make eye contact with them. Succeed in that and you'll start to materialize. I know it probably delivered one of the scariest moments in a persons life. But oddly enough it was a very unique experience when your dead. It almost feels like your given a false hope of being alive again. The closer you get to the person the more the world of the living materializes, but always you hit a barrier, and in the blink of an eye the world of the dead returns. Even though the skin seperating is thin, it's very strong, and pushing on it long enough will send you flying backwards- Well not literally.

I'm not certain as to how long I was with B but after a while it felt like ages, and the more I watched him interact with the enviroment. The more wicked the man seemed to become to me. Of course he didn't act this way to me, in fact he was rather indifferent with me.

I didn't realize it at the time in fact, It was when I unknowingly began to trust him did I begin to realize how fragile this realm was. Or for a better way to put it, how fragile a spirit is to another. Say for example that first ghost I came across that gave me chase. It could pass through any object that I could not. If it had reached me I'd become trapped in a very deadly cycle of a residual (like replaying a video over and over) haunting. Which probably meant suffer from a death over and over for the rest of eternity.

Now with Beyond, a much stronger entity than me. He was gaining a very deadly grip on me without my knowledge. The longer you spend time with another spirit the harder it will be to avoid them. Mind you I wasn't trying to avoid B but after months (living world time, so it felt more like a year). It was impossible to be alone for one moment. If I left a room B would be in the next room. I'm not sure how he did it sometimes, because I have escaped through a door before it completely closed seperating us— But avoiding him was impossible.

* * *

"Rue, do you see that book by you?" B pointed across the hospital waiting room one day. There was a book on the seat next to me, a three hundred page hard cover book. I couldn't make out the title at all. But when I returned my gaze to B I froze— his eyes had turned red. I knew we were both dead and all but the sudden red eye contact was terrifying, I completely froze. "What's wrong Rue?" He cocked his head innocently to one side.

Thankfully it broke me from that sudden fear, "Uh— what about the book B?"

"Can you toss it to me? It was just put down, and I wouldn't mind reading something new." He gave one of those very rare smiles in order to reassure me it was ok. But those red eyes made him menacing. I lifted it and threw it partly to please him, and also so I could avoid those eyes. The book though— it never reached him and ricocheted off of what appeared to be an invisible wall. However the brief coloration proved otherwise.

Now when throwing or moving something, it moved ten times faster in the living realm, and I didn't want to imagine how painful that book hit was. It was around that time I learned that B could see the living much better than me. He could read the names, and lifespans of them, and because there was an invisible presence of a living being between us, his eyes appeared red, instead of the usual dark grey. This was something though that was only related to the living.

But it was the one act he tricked me into doing, hurting someone. It made me really begin to fear him a little, and at that point I realized just how close we had become (in a spirit sense). The more time I would spend with him the harder things were going to become later on. And what was on Beyond Birthdays agenda... I personally hoped I wouldn't find out.

* * *

**next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Intermission: Chess

**Authors note:**

**i guess being an insomniac, has its advantages. After the last chapter I was on a role with this one.**

* * *

**Beyond the Looking Glass**

**Intermission: Chess**

It was the year 2000, probably between February 20th and the 22nd. The young Sayu Yagami and her mom entered one of those odd antique stores. Which to Sayu, it was interesting, but very boring none the less. She would have much rather stayed at home, than go here— but it was just one stop out of many they would make that day. With Light's birthday steadily approaching, Sachiko was allowing Sayu to pick out a gift for him. Tackling the old antique shop was first on the list before the more interesting places.

She wandered around the tight isles of the old store, and suddenly at one point her eyes caught the sight of a wooden chessboard on display. Immediately her eyes lit up like she had just found a hidden treasure chest, and a smile spread across her face. That was it! The perfect gift for Light.

At times Light and Soichiro would play chess together, but not since she had mistakenly knocked the glass set down off the kitchen counter. Although Light didn't show it, she could tell his voice was a bit strained when he picked up the glass. It had been two months since then.

"Mom? Hey Mom?" Her calling pregressive oh growing a little louder as she called for Sachiko.

"Quiet Sayu!" She hushed at the little girl.

"Mom, the chess set there!" Sayu give a brief tug on her moms sleeve and within an a matter of seconds the two were now standing in front of chess board. The whole set looked like something you would see in an old European castle, each piece was carved, wood on a marble stand. All of them. Even the pawns were carved differently.

She gave Sayu a smile, "we'll find a nice set at the next store." If she had to pinpoint a price, it was undoubtedly going to be well over Light's birthday budget. But when Sayu called out the nine dollar price tag, her mother had to do a double take. It was almost criminal to sell such a thing at that price. But there was no catch to the price from what she could tell, and just like that, the fifteen pound chess board was packed up ready for a new home.

And the owner was all too happy to give it up.

* * *

Light was popular in school, and well received for his intelligence. But he spent more time studying than hanging out, visiting friends. His brain worked constantly with nearly no rest, besides a full good nights sleep. So when his birthday came around on the 28th, rather than spend it like Sayu would hers, with the typical, invite everyone over and let's have a slumber party. Light preferred just the quiet family dinner. The now 13 going on 14 year old, was undoubtedly more mature than his classmates.

This year though was the first time Light had seen Sayu so excited. She was naturally a happy, carefree girl, but the past week she had been so bubbly with him. He couldn't help but notice. But Light being a very observant individual— did catch on pretty quick and on the first day of her over-joyous good mood. And Sayu being Sayu was practically one of the easiest people to read. His sister went out with mom that day, comes back beyond happy. Obviously with his birthday around the corner she was going to give him something he would like.

So, when he received the large fifteen pound, rainbow box Sayu had wrapped for him. He found himself unable to guess what it was. He was momentarily at a loss for words when he found the fancy board. For something so old, it's condition was like new— and there was no way it was brand new. He knew that for a fact and had a general idea where it came from. Obviously the previous owner treated this set like it was a piece of gold.

"You should see the pieces light!" He sat back and watched her open the board like a cupboard, and it revealed the nicely carved parts. Needless to say she was pleased at the rarity to see her brother rendered speechless.

He picked up a couple of them, the black side was gargoyles, the white side were carved as angels.

"Wow Sayu— thank you."

* * *

There was something odd about that chess set— something quite off to be more exact. For one, since he had neatly displayed it, his room seemed almost quieter. Not like it was loud to begin with— But more along the lines of being in the room with someone and no one says a word to each other kind of quiet. This was unsettling to Light, and he found himself oddly distracted by it.

But it wasn't until a full month later, did he discover the chess set held an odd secret. While he took a small break after some homework, his eyes trailed to it, and he moved one of the pawns.

_Knock knock_

"Hey Light?" He looked up at the door to where his sister called, giving a small sigh he stood and left the room to see what she needed. Twenty minutes later, he returned to his room and suddenly halted. His eyes were quickly darting between two pawns that were on position on the board.

_I never made the second move._

But sure enough one of the black pawns on the gargoyle side had taken a place on the board. Then out of a morbid curiosity he played another move. Moving another pawn forward on the board. Then waited. One minute passed, then five. When the sixth minute started he was ready to shake his head, and smiled slightly at his stupidity to expect something to happen. So when it did happen, and a pawn slid forward, he literally flew out of his chair.


	4. Insanity

**Authors note:**

**There will be an update tomorrow (I'll have six hours of road trip time to kill) thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Beyond the Looking Glass**

**Chapter 4: Insanity**

The longer I stayed in one place, the more insane I felt like I was going to go. I don't know how much longer I could take staying in such a place. I know it was a hospital, but it was beginning to become more of a mental hospital for me.

Plus it wasn't exactly a happy place.

Beyond Birthday, even though he wasn't bothered by the place. Could tell it was starting to take a toll on me. Rather than suggest we do something though, he simply observed me. I wasn't really doing anything in particular, but I began to stare at walls a lot. Secretly I was observing him as well, when I watched him at the corner of my eyes. Crawling around, looking for something to do. He would often glance back, and despite him wanting to say something, he wouldn't.

"So? Do you see something interesting Rue?" He stood beside me looking to what my eyes were on. Just a corner in the ceiling. I knew there was a spider there, but I guess he didn't.

Now I could have told him there was one, but I didn't. Instead: "Sometimes corners feel like your looking through a hole, you know?" I didn't turn my head to him. Instead it seemed I opened that door he was waiting to open. I wasn't sure though what was on the other side.

He didn't say a word, instead he took my hand is his. At that point I was no longer curious. "Oh a spider?" He finally noticed what I had been looking at.

"B? Before we met, what did you do to keep yourself sane?"

The reaction I got was his shoulders shaking, as he started to find himself laughing. "Would you like to see?"

We both made eye contact, that normal, sort of amused look i was used to seeing- was completely gone this time. "Alright."

* * *

There was in fact something wrong with Beyond Birthday. I knew he was intelligent, but one of the few things I had caught on with, in terms of death. Was whatever you were doing at the time, your thoughts, and so forth stayed with you.

My thoughts were on debt, but after being quite sick, I stopped worrying and just relaxed more, stayed calm. Now Beyond, apparently had never died at this hospital- it was just a heart attack though, and he never told me where he was, what he was doing. But January 21st 2004 was the day he died. Now this oddly contradicted my death. But I never mentioned it to him. I died on September 23rd 2002. In fact I'm pretty sure he hadn't actually died yet, or it was a very obvious lie he was pulling.

But in whatever way Beyond Birthday died, he clearly was not in a very good place. I learned that the hard way. My wound didn't kill me, but the IV fluid that went through my system had been tainted.

It _was_ B who killed me.


	5. I'm happy you're dead

**Authors note:**

I will be updating twice today to make up for the short chapter. Love to hear your thoughts :) enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Beyond the Looking Glass**

**Chapter 5: I'm happy you're dead**

"I'm thinking of leaving." I spoke up one day. I wasn't sure how Beyond would take it, but he didn't even flinch. How long had I been with him? I think it had been a year in the living. But frankly I was fed up and ready to leave. He was the only other intelligent person in the building. There were others who were residual, and I did meet others but they were such a mess. In the end every decision, beginning and end resulted in being with B again.

I refused to do what he considered fun, which was replace the labels on different medicines. At one point he took a needle and injected it into an IV bag. I don't know if he realized I was one of the people he killed, because it seemed they peacefully passed on. Why I stayed? I tried to think of things I might of regretted. Did I have unfinished business? I don't really remember, it seemed there were far too many holes. But now with the urge to leave this place, and finally telling B. I just sat waiting for his answer.

"I see- But simply thinking of leaving won't actually mean you'll do it." He slowly went back to playing with a rubix cube he had found. Solving the puzzle again, and again. On the third solve, I stood up and took it from his hands. Leaving him sitting with his hands open, looking at the now open space blankly. When I made no attempt to move, he reached for it and that- ladies and gentleman. Was the moment I threw it across the room. I threw it with such a force, it actually shattered (probably due to physics in the living world).

Beyond put a finger to his bottom lip as he looked at the scattering pieces, then finally looked up at me. His baffled look spread into a wide grin, "That was a wise choice Rue, I fear I may have become latched onto that if I played with it any longer. But you appeared to prevent that."

He wasn't annoyed? Not even a little bit? I told him I was leaving, this time I swear on everything I would keep my word. "Goodbye B." I turned abruptly and left the room. As I turned down the hall I heard him.

"See you soon Rue."

* * *

He didn't follow, he didn't exactly need to, because it was maybe after my fifth attempt to leave through the front doors. He eventually appeared on one of the waiting room chairs. And with his hands to his knees he simply watched me walk through the doors, and walk back in.

I never turned my heel once, but walking through was like walking through a mirror. There really was no escaping this place- But every time I re-entered I grew more and more determined to prove him wrong. Especially since I faced his amused grin each time.

He didn't die here, so he got here from somewhere. But obviously it's not through the front doors. I stood feeling a little stupid. I had explored every inch of this hospital, but obviously there was somewhere I wasn't looking. I walked passed him, entering one of the halls, I made my way to the ambulance bay. I attempted to leave there as well on the second try I knew it was no use.

I stood back feeling annoyed, and just watched that dark doorway. That's when he came behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders into a tight hug.

"B?"

I'm certain if we were both alive I could feel his breathing, but there wasn't really anything. I completely froze though. For one ip spirits shouldn't even touch each other. I knew that. No physical contact like this, and not once did me and B make that kind of contact. "Why?" We finally made eye contact with each other.

"We shouldn't separate Rue." Those words made me push him off me and we stood a few feet from each other, Beyond Birthday didn't sneer, he didn't grin. But he pulled a smile. Knowing him this long, I'd never seen him smile and really it did not suit him.

"We shouldn't even be friends in the first place Beyond Birthday." I used his full name this time, just to emphasize how serious I was. At that point he looked a bit confused.

"Even the dead can be more, I agree. We have an eternity after all." He took a brief step forward, and I quickly put a hand out to stop him. "Isn't that what you meant?"

"No B, you killed me. Whatever you put in the IVs of others to kill them, I was one of them too." I glared at him harshly, and it seemed at that moment. He realized what I was talking about.

He walked a few paces forward until he was directly in front of me. "I'm sorry Rue."

"No your not." I spoke up when he wrapped his arms round me once again. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't be killing any others."

I heard him chuckle lightly, "Something good came from it all though."

"What?"

"I was alone for quite some time. Even when I was alive." So this was a one sided kind of good? Even with the massive debt, I didn't want to die. The last thing I wanted was death, and the last place I wanted to be stuck in was a hospital. The next words gave me a chill for the first time since I did die. "I'm happy you're dead."

"And you know you killed me?" I moved my hands to his shoulders to push him back a little bit, and his hands simply migrated down to my hips.

He nodded, "yes, and I hold no regrets in doing so. Though It was a coincidence you never passed on like the others."

If a slap could deliver pain I'd be happy, but I hit him hard enough to send him flying backwards and that gave me some satisfaction. "I will **never** forgive you Beyond."


	6. Intermission: Nameless

**Authors note: **

**enjoy another Light segment**

* * *

**Beyond the Looking Glass**

**Intermission: Nameless**

It was a day or so after Light got the old chess set, and there was no doubt in his mind there was some old attachment to it. By a spirit no less, and he was surprised that this spirit maintained a full game of chess with him. It even beat him. It couldn't exactly say checkmate unfortunately, but now Light was curious.

"Hey mom, where did Sayu get that chess set?" Light asked in an almost off hand way.

"Oh, is something wrong with it?" Sachiko asked.

"Oh- no. Actually, I was just curious. Apparently it's pretty old." He had a general idea where they both got it. There was an antique shop in the shopping district, and the board dated 1938. So it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. He had put two of the King pieces in his bag. He fully intended to find out about the game, and possibly its previous owner, and the last thing he wanted to do was bring the full set.

He walked to the front door, and slipped on his shoes, "Oh is that so? Well it certainly was a lucky find." She smiled at him returning to the kitchen, "be home for dinner later, alright."

"Ya, I'll see you soon." He shut the door behind him, and glanced up to his bedroom window as he got onto the sidewalk. Of course there was nothing he expected to see, and it disappointed him in a sense.

* * *

"Sorry kiddo, I ain't accepting a return for that chessboard anymore."

"No- I'm not returning it. I'm just merely curious about it." The shop owner looked very uncomfortable on Light's request. The two chess pieces were placed on the counter. With a heavy sigh, the middle aged man looked at the pieces.

"Ya sure bout that?" He spoke in a Kansai dialect, and let out a second sigh when Light nodded. "Alright-" he turned to his other coworker, "Hey Biso, watch over the shop. I'll be back soon." He pointed to the chess pieces and the coworker immediately nodded in agreement. "Aight, follow me kid." Light quickly gathered the two kings and followed the owner to the back of the shop.

* * *

"That chess set arrived bout five years ago, and it's been returned more times than I can count. Cause according to them owners, they say it'd be cursed." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair at the table in the back. "We have sold the board bout- close to around three to four times a week."

Light nodded, and silently listened to the owner the entire time, "so what exactly happened to previous owners?"

"They've said it plays on its own. But it's a ridiculous assumption." The owner shook his head. "Some people liked that until more things started happening. Anyway, I'm sorry kid. I'm not accepting a return this time."

Light shook his head, "Actually I fully intend to keep it. I was just curious about it."

"Heh, oh ya? I guess we'll see now." Obviously the owner wasn't convinced.

"Um- anything else about the board I don't know?"

The man grunted slightly but nodded. "The original owner was dead, I believe his son brought it in. There's nothing more than that."

_Does that mean it's the previous owner who's possessing it?_

"Well, alright. Thanks." Light stood from the table.

"Yeah, good luck kid."

* * *

"Heh." Soichiro was astounded, it had been a while since he and Light played an actual game. It had been barely five minutes Light had already called checkmate. "It seems like you've been practicing."

Light laughed innocently, "I've been playing with someone in class during my breaks."

"Oh yeah right Light! I bet you've been practicing upstairs!" Sayu stuck out her tongue at him from the couch. It was true really. He had been playing with whatever spirit possessed the board for the past week. Normally about one game a night. But that was as far as it would go, and whatever possessed the board fascinated him more than scared him after a certain point.

Yeah the first night it really caught him off guard. He probably stood a fair distance from the board. His eyes searching the room, but there's wasn't even so much a sign that anyone was there. Regardless ten minutes of standing there dumbfounded, he finally returned and played out his turn. They both continued that way for at least fifteen minutes until he lost.

Whatever or whoever possessed the board was very good at chess. He had to admit he liked the challenge, and actually had yet to beat this individual.

* * *

Having left out his homework, as well as a stack of blank pages on a corner of his desk. It provided the entity with a perfect method to communicate. At one point Light had asked it a question so for the first time it had means to answer and wrote.

_"I am Nameless_."


End file.
